Ladies Movie Night
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: When the X-Men are away, the X-Women will play! Join Emma, Spiral, Dazzler, Madelyne, and of course Jean as the lovely ladies sit down and watch movies of their choice with plenty of commenting and some jokes in between
1. Selene's and Emma's Choices

**Ladies' Movie Night**

 **Chapter 1: Selene's and Emma's Choice**

"Ok, Jubilee's tucked into bed, thank goodness" Spiral exhaled, getting an iced coffee and some cinnamon rolls before sitting in the movie lounge with the X-ladies

"What movie are we watchin' tonight, Selene?" Jean asked, dressed in her nightie and fluffing her pillow

"Ghost Ship" Selene answered

"Um, Spiral, this movie isn't gonna give me any nightmares, is it?" Dazzler asked nervously

"Yes" Spiral snickered

"Oh hahaha very funny" Valerie Cooper snarked sarcastically, rubbing her five-week belly

"Hey! Could you please keep it down?! I finally got the twins down!" Madame Hydra hissed

"Ooh, sorry Your Excellency. Would you care to join us lowly peasants in some late-nite entertainment?" Jean asked

"Forsooth, dear lady, I shall" Madame Hydra answered eloquently, sitting down next to the girls

"Great, I'm in the middle of a massive femme fatale sandwich" Kitty snarked

"You sure the sextuplets inside you won't mind about this, Val?" Rachel Summers asked

"Nuh-uh, not at all. Last I heard from 'em, they're snoozing" Valerie answered, taking a bite out of her steak and cheese sub

"Valerie! You're having a steak and cheese sandwich before bed?!" Psylocke gasped, mortified

"Chillax, Betsy, she's having cravings" Jean said calmly

"Ok ladies, let's start this joint" Madelyne said, turning on the TV as the movie started

"I hate ghost movies" Jean whined nervously, Selene comforting her like a loving mother

"It's ok sweetie, it's only a movie. People in the movie can't hurt you at all" Selene said soothingly

"Ok, can I just close my eyes if things get too scary?" Jean asked

"Of course, if you're too frightened, you can pick tomorrow's feature" Selene said

"Well, I really wanna watch Volcano" Jean piped up

"Oh Lord, you're trying to tell me you dragged me to Slacker's and had me waiting on hand and foot for fifteen seconds so you could pick some crappy 90s disaster B-movie?!" Rogue squawked

"Shhhh… Jean's sleeping…" Selene shushed as Jean snored softly, a smile on her face

"Ok, that's just plain gross" Valerie said, commenting of the movie's infamous opening

"Tell me about it" Emma said, applying her eyeliner and adjusting her bra

"Hey. What's going on?" Husk said sleepily, walking in

"We're having ladies' movie night. Wanna join us?" Selene offered

"Count me in" Husk replied, grabbing a bowl of popcorn and sitting down

"Ooh! It's that girl from that Good Wife show!" Selene added

"Yes, and that old guy from that Miller's Crossing" Dazzler piped up

 **Few minutes later…**

"Hey! Hey, wake up, the movie's over" Selene hissed, the X-Girls stirring

"Mmm… I had such a lovely dream…" Jean mumbled, yawning

"Yeah, let's hope it didn't involve eating maggots out of a can" Spiral snarked

"Urp… excuse me" Jean yelped, rushing into the bathroom and barfing into the toilet

"Spiral! You oughta be ashamed of yourself, teasing my poor sister like that" Selene scolded

"Ok, I'm all better now. Ok, Emma, what did you pick for tonight?" Jean asked, sitting back down

"Um… I think it was American Gangster" Emma said

"Ooh, I just love Russell Crowe! His new Zealand accent just makes me wanna touch myself" Marrow gushed

"Ewwww, tmi, honey" Vertigo winced

"Way to say it, sis" Arclight agreed, applying her lipstick

"Ok, let's do it, then let's get some sleep" Jean yawned, everyone getting their sleeping bags out

"Oh god, this opening is even more gruesome than that ship movie" Jean said, repulsed

"Denzel Washington won the Cecil Award recently" Selene piped up

"I know, right?" Jean replied

"Aww, his old friend died. Poor guy" Dazzler moaned

"Um, Dazzler, the main guy is a criminal. A real-life one, mind you" Spiral added

"Oh, right, this is like Goodfellas… only with black people" Dazzler said

"Excuse me?!" Storm snarled

"Oops!" Dazzler gasped

"Yeah, damn right, girl, don't ever let me hear you like that again" Storm growled, laying down in her bag

"Ohhh… Russell… you can totally go head to head with me in Gladiator… let me do your State of Play…" Selene moaned

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it- we're trying to avoid all the crude sex jokes this time" Valerie barked

"Oop, this movie's about drugs. What do we say when someone offers you drugs?" Jean asked

"we say no" Dazzler answered

"Good girl, Ali. Good girl" Jean said, patting Dazzler's head

"ok… basically this movie is like two sides of the American Dream" Arclight commented

"Yeah, you could say that" Emma yawned

"And I know what to say; it's time for bed. C'mon girls, let's get in our bags and get some Z's" Jean said

"Can we still watch this? Please?" Vertigo whined

"Ugh, fine" Jean moaned, turning on her side and snoring

"What era was this movie set in?" Dazzler asked, fully awake

"Mmm… 1960s" Jean mumbled


	2. Arclight and Vertigo's Choices

**Ladies Movie Night**

 **Chapter 2: Arclight's and Vertigo's Choices**

"ok Jubilee's at her sleepover, the guys are at CinemaCon again, and us ladies are, um, ladies of the house" Jean announced

"Very well put, darling" Emma purred, Valerie waking up with a loud grunt

"what are we watching tonight?" Valerie asked

"well me and my big sis Vertigo are gonna pick" Arclight said giddily

"oh joy" Rogue deadpanned

"well at least tonight's films will be much better than last week's one…" Viper said, glaring at Jean

"ok, ok I knew Volcano was a big mistake, so sue me" Jean remarked

"ok I picked Twister and Vertigo chose Poseidon" Arclight said

"great. 2 disaster movies for the price of 1" Jean snarked, fluffing her pillow

"well let's not forget you were the one who wanted to see Volcano so very badly last week" Dazzler hissed

"well yes, but then I had second thoughts on how horribly crappy it was" Jean countered

"Shhhh, the film's starting" Spiral said softly

"this had better be worth my night" Jean said, turning on her side

"ooh, a Looney Tunes cartoon" Dazzler gasped excitedly

"seriously, that's it? No opening previews? Just… just that? Seriously?" Jean asked

"um, yeah" Dazzler remarked

"ok I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if something exciting happens" Jean grumbled, closing her eyes

"ok, now the movie's starting" Spiral said, Jean opening one eye to look

"oh goodie, there's a twister. Does this mean the movie's over?" Valerie asked sarcastically

"no silly, there's an hour and something something minutes left" Husk said

"huh. Well, this is certainly enjoyable" Psylocke grunted

"mmm… Jean dear, come cuddle with me, wont you please?" Emma cooed softly

"sure thing sweetie" Jean yawned, snuggling up with her wife

"aww… so adorable…" Dazzler purred, taking a photo

"mmm… turn the volume down, will you?" Emma yawned, her and Jean falling fast asleep

 **Later…**

"mmm… is it over?" Jean asked drowsily

"yup. We'll do Poseidon in the morning" Viper yawned, getting into her sleeping bag

"k goodnight guys" Jean yawned


End file.
